The Story
by Kara Metallium
Summary: This is something that I wrote like 6 yrs ago. Self Insertion. Character is torn between Luke and Boba Fett.
1. Now Part 1

This is something I wrote like six years ago. If you hate it, I don't care. I don't own Star Wars. Only Lana, Michael, and this storyline.  
  
Kara Metallium  
  
Now - Part 1  
  
I take it Lana won't altogether be happy with my presence, will she? remarked Luke Skywalker, standing on the bridge of the Jade's Fire.  
  
Maybe, you never know with Lana, said Mara Jade.  
  
Mara punched up the holonet console, a strikingly, beautiful woman blossomed on the screen.  
  
Hi, Lana, said Mara cheerfully,I've got a passenger here that would love to meet you.  
  
Who is it?  
  
Luke Skywalker.  
  
she exclaimed, I finally get to meet him!  
  
Mara broke in, We'll be landing in a couple of minutes. Okay?  
  
Oh, yes, of course. Meet me in the library, Lana out, and the screen went blank.  
  
Mara turned around, Luke had a shocked expression on his face.  
  
Sorry, Luke. I forgot to mention how excited Lana is when I visit.  
  
Luke choked out. Or how beautiful,' he thought.  
  
***  
  
As Mara led Luke inside, he marveled at the exquisite carvings and murals on the walls of the corridors. Many were of Sith Lords and Jedi fighting. At last they stopped at one particular door. As they stepped inside, Luke's eyes opened in surprise. It was an enormous library.  
  
This library holds hundreds of books of history on the Jedi and the Sith, Lana said.  
  
Luke stared in awe at the shelves of books.   
  
You have an opinion? asked Lana.  
  
said Luke,This is a fascinating library, I could spend the rest of my life here.  
  
You are welcome to.  
  
Luke turned and stared at her.   
  
I welcome any number of people to come and study if they wish. Many of the people I know are welcome to this place as a haven. Such as Mara and others. They are people I have met when I was younger, I do not travel nowadays. For I must protect my son.   
  
Your son? Mara said you live alone.  
  
I do not like for people to know I have a son if they know of my talents. You know that I am force sensitive, correct?  
  
said Luke.  
  
My son is stronger than I. I do not wish for him to be harmed.  
  
Oh. Perhaps, I could meet him?  
  
We will see, she said, We will see.  
  
***  
  
Later that evening after they had eaten and Lana shown them their rooms, Lana was in her room laying down. Someone knocked on the door.  
  
Come in. Luke entered the room. Lana sat up.  
  
Lana, Mara said you had powerful friends. She also said one of them gave you this whole planet. Who was it?  
  
Your father.  
  
Luke looked at her in surprise. My father?  
  
  
  
Would you mind telling me how?  
  
Sure, where should I begin? Oh, I know


	2. Then Part 2

This is something I wrote like six years ago. If you hate it, I don't care. I don't own Star Wars. Only Lana, Michael, and this storyline.  
  
Kara Metallium  
  
Then - Part 2  
  
Why am I here? Hannah shouted. The royal guard, in his deep red battle armor, told her that the Emperor would see her in a little while.  
  
She tried to ask more, but all she got was a door for an answer. I never asked to see him,' she shouted at the door.  
  
Why am I here? she shouted again. Hannah sighed. She had been captured. Taken from her home by force and her captives would not even tell her why she was here. Hannah looked around. The room was empty, save for a cloned leather form chair. She sat down on the floor and meditated, waiting until the time that she would be taken to the Emperor.  
  
***  
  
About an hour later, the royal guard came.  
  
Come with me, he said.  
  
Hannah followed him out the door silently.  
  
***  
  
Hannah stared at the man in the black robe, he looked like a beggar. By his side was the dark lord of the Sith, Darth Vader. The Emperor turned to stare at her, he looked like a rotting corpse. The only thing about him that was alive was his eyes, and they burned with hatred and greed.  
  
What do you want from me? Hannah demanded.  
  
Why Lana, don't you recognize your own father?  
  
You? A rotting corpse? Hah! I have a father, and my name is Hannah not   
  
Those are brave words, for one I could crush in an instant. Besides, you are mistaken, you were stolen away from me when you were little. By a Jedi Master. I presume is now your so-called father.  
  
So why do you want me now? Why didn't you come and get me sooner? Lana demanded.  
  
Never mind about that, he said with a wave of his hand, I want to train you in the dark side, no doubt the Jedi Master told you something about it, did he not? Lana remained silent. You do not answer, but you will soon learn respect for your father.  
  
Is there anything else, father? Lana asked mockingly.  
  
Ah, yes. You will be trained by Lord Vader. Lana stared boldly at the Emperor and Vader.   
  
I will never bend to your will!  
  
Lord Vader escort Lana back to her quarters, replied the Emperor angrily.  
  
***  
  
Now what am I going to do?' Lana thought. Am I going to wait around with my father, the rotting corpse and the mechanical slave, Vader? My own father, pure evil. And his pet Vader is probably a creep, but there's something about him . . .'  
  
Lana turned around, there stood Vader, evil as ever.   
  
Why are you still here? What do you want? Lana asked.  
  
To begin your training.  
  
I will not turn.  
  
Vader continued,Take all the unfairness that has ever been done to you and combine it into one. Then use that energy to levitate something.  
  
Lana smiled sinisterly. She used the dark side of the force to blow Vader into the wall. He hit with a great THUNK! and got up quickly. He reached out his hand as if to grasp something and Lana felt an invisible hand settle around her throat. She smiled again and pushed the hand away with a flick of hers.  
  
Lana felt fire growing in him. Surprised, she saw him unhook the lightsaber from his belt. He switched it on and pointed its glowing, ruby blade at her.  
  
Little boys shouldn't play with sharp objects, she taunted. Vader strode up to her and held the blade just a few centimeters from her face. Lana quickly swung her foot out in front of her and tripped Vader. She flipped backwards. Vader was just getting up, but he was still on his knees. Lana called with the force to a nearby chair. She hit Vader in the back with it, causing his lightsaber to fly out of his hand. A bit of adjustment with the force made it sail right into hers. She flipped the switch and pointed the weapon at Vader.  
  
I told you not to play with sharp objects. Now on his feet, he tugged at the saber with the force. Not being physically strong enough, it flew to his grip. He then clipped it on his belt, turned on his heel, and stormed out.  
  
When the door closed, Lana said,If this is a Sith Lord, I'll be running this place inside a week.  
  
***  
  
Now Lana, I'd like you to meet an associate of mine, Prince Xizor, the Emperor said. Lana had been summoned to the Emperor's main chamber to meet Xizor.  
  
I am pleased to meet the beautiful daughter of the Emperor, Xizor said with a small bow.  
  
Is this why you called me here? Lana replied staring at the Emperor in disdain.  
  
Lana why don't you run along and have your lesson with Vader? the Emperor suggested.   
  
I'm more powerful than he is, she muttered and left the room. Xizor suppressed a smile.  
  
I summoned you here for one purpose only, said the Emperor.  
  
What is that my lord? Xizor asked.  
  
To leave Lana alone. I'll be watching you, any assassin attempts, and I don't care how valuable you are to me. You will be terminated.  
  
Yes, my Lord, answered Xizor.  
  
***  
  
What is so special about Lana?' Xizor wondered. As he left the room. ...run along and have your lesson with Vader...' Of course!' thought Xizor. That's it! She's force sensitive. ....and beautiful. No! Not now. Even though she does have a lot of fire in her.' He had left his last mate two weeks ago. Perhaps I should make an appointment,' Xizor thought.  
  
***  
  
Lana had left the room and boarded the shuttle. She took off for her own quarters. She stared out the window and wondered about Xizor. He was the head of Black Sun, the richest and most powerful criminal organization in the galaxy. He was supposedly the third most powerful being and he had more money than anybody in the whole galaxy.  
  
***  
  
Lana arrived at her home with a message waiting for her. Prince Xizor had asked her to join him for dinner at the Menarai. Lana sent a message back accepting. Tonight she would be dining with Xizor.  
  
***  
  
As Lana got ready, she slipped into a short, black dress. The door chimed and in stepped Vader.  
  
Where are you going? Vader demanded.  
  
I'm having dinner with Xizor, she replied.  
  
Lana turned around and stared at Vader in disbelief.  
  
I'm going whether you like it or not! Lana said suddenly.  
  
You can't go, Vader demanded.  
  
I do believe your jealous Vader, Lana said with a grin, Your afraid I'm going to leave you all alone. Vader glared at Lana. He turned and stormed out. Moments later the door chimed again. Only this time it was Xizor.  
  
Good evening, Lana. Ready to go? Xizor asked.  
  
I be done in just a minute. You can come in if you like, Lana replied.  
  
Thank you, Lana. After a few minutes, Lana appeared.  
  
My you're gorgeous, Xizor exclaimed. Then he said,Shall we go?  
  
***  
  
No! She can't go with Xizor!' Vader thought to himself. He was supposed to leave her alone! That was the plan!' Vader decided to speak to Lana when she got home.  
  
***  
  
No sooner had Lana gotten home, when Vader arrived.  
  
Don't you ever knock? asked Lana irritated. Don't you ever get tired of creeping up on people? What is your problem?  
  
If anything happened to you, I would be killed because you're my responsibility, Vader said solemnly.  
  
Oh. I, um, never realized, said Lana awkwardly.


	3. Now Part 3

This is something I wrote like six years ago. If you hate it, I don't care. I don't own Star Wars. Only Lana, Michael, and this storyline.  
  
Kara Metallium  
  
Now - Part 3  
  
Lana, thank you for telling me; perhaps, we could continue this conversation later?  
  
Maybe, good night, Luke.  
  
Good night, Lana.  
  
***  
  
By the the time Luke got up, he found Lana with a young man. They were fighting with lightsabers. The boy's was ruby red and Lana's was a emerald green, like his. He felt for her thoughts and found great love. Luke felt a twang of jealousy and disappointment, which surprised him.  
  
To fully conquer the dark side, you must control your anger. Look what happened to the Emperor and Vader. They were too confident for their own good. The force is a living, breathing thing, such as a trigoyle. You must train it before you are able to ride it. But if you choose the path of the Emperor and Vader, it will be just like climbing on and getting thrown off. The problem with getting thrown off is, her voice dropped quietly off into a whisper,you rarely live through it, she shut her lightsaber off and hung it on her belt. She picked up two towels and tossed one to Michael. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and hung the towel around her neck. She looked up.  
  
Oh, good morning Luke,she turned to Michael,Michael, this is Luke Skywalker, the Jedi Master I told you about.  
  
Michael bowed and shook his hand,You must be very important. My mother praises you highly.  
  
Lana turned a little red. Then she said,Come on, let's eat.  
  
***  
  
As they were eating breakfast, Mara came in.  
  
she said,I was walking by your room and I heard an alarm. I looked inside and there was a urgent message. I suggest that you take it.  
  
Lana looked alarmed. She got up and rushed out of the room.  
  
Who is it? asked Luke.  
  
Boba Fett.  
  
***  
  
Lana, it is urgent that you come. If you don't, I will die. And the image of Boba Fett's helmet froze after giving Lana the coordinates.  
  
On no!' thought Lana. He's in trouble!'  
  
***  
  
Mara, will you help?asked Lana.  
  
I will.  
  
Me too, said Luke.  
  
Thank you, Lana turned to Michael,I think it's time that you learned how to pilot a star fighter.  
  
Michael caught the look his mother gave him,Oh, I mean- yes, mother.  
  
That's okay, Michael, and they all laughed.  
  
***  
  
Lana led them out to a hanger that contained her ship, Dark Side. It was custom-made, but it was top-of-the-line, state-of-the-art; and she knew it. It was black with a dark gleam, like chrome, though it was armored with black-market tritanium; sleek and lethal looking. It bristled with weaponry. Two powerful quad-laser turrets, with three swiveling cannons on both, on the top of the ship. It had two racks of proton torpedoes, that held six each, a neutron belly gun, and a small bay. The bay contained a small, one-manned, heavily modified, X- wing.  
  
Lana saw Luke's haunted, darkness in his eyes melt away. She could see he itched to inspect the vessel, to climb into it, to see what it would do with him at the controls.  
  
Like it? she asked.  
  
Like it? I love it, said Luke.  
  
exclaimed Michael,Why didn't you tell me about this?  
  
Oh, it was just something I had in storage. Besides, after your father left. I thought I'd never use it again. I didn't tell you, because I thought you'd go off and leave me all alone.  
  
I'd never do that!  
  
I know that now, but I didn't then. Mara would you and Luke prefer to ride on your ship? Though, I need one of you to come with me, Michael isn't experienced at all.  
  
Lana, why don't you have Luke ride with you, and I'll take Michael with me and teach him.  
  
Before they jumped, Lana had talked to Michael over the comlink. They had said their good-byes and cut the connection. Luke put his hand on Lana's shoulder,He'll be all right. Mara is one of the best pilots I know.  
  
She turned to him,I know, but I love him. I've never been away from him more than a day. Save for the time he got mad at me and I didn't see him for a week. Lana frowned at the thought. He had wanted to know who his father was and why there wasn't anybody else on the planet. He had only come out of his room, because Mara had arrived. He loved it when she came.  
  
Lana sighed and almost fell into her pilot's chair. She smiled, she had forgotten how comfortable it was.  
  
Are you thirsty? Lana looked up startled.  
  
Oh, sure, she answered.  
  
I'm going to whip up something. If you need me, just call, and he walked out the door.  
  
He's incredibly good looking,' she thought to herself. No!' She shook her head. It was, well, not good, that she liked Luke. She had never told Michael who his real father was. It could have been Darth Vader, but it had never worked out. She wondered at how Luke reacted when he had found out about his father. She had found out from Mara, that Luke never talked much about his past. I wonder why,' she thought. Even after all these years, Lana was not ready for another man in her life.  
  
Just then Luke walked back in carrying the drinks. She could see steam rising from the two mugs.  
  
What is it? Lana asked.  
  
It's called hot chocolate, Lando showed it to me he answered. He gave Lana her drink and sat down in the copilot's chair.  
  
she asked,I'd like to meet Lando.  
  
Can you tell me more about father and your adventures?  
  
Oh, sure. Where did I leave off?  
  
You had just gotten home from a date with Xizor and


	4. Then Part 4

This is something I wrote like six years ago. If you hate it, I don't care. I don't own Star Wars. Only Lana, Michael, and this storyline.  
  
Kara Metallium  
  
Then - Part 4  
  
Xizor, would you like to come over for tea? asked Lana over the comlink.  
  
Why Lana, I'd be delighted, said Xizor,About what time?  
  
How does one hour sound to you?  
  
Great, see you then. And the connection broke. Lana swiveled around in her chair. There stood Vader.  
  
Are you going to stay with me every waking moment? Lana asked.  
  
Lana, you are not going out of my sight.  
  
Look Vader, will you go? Xizor will be here in a little bit. And I haven't even changed.  
  
All right Lana, but remember. Xizor is very sly, Vader said. With that Vader walked out.  
  
Lana chose a blue silk dress and quickly put it on. She called the Imperial kitchen and told them to send two pots of stim-tea, with two cups. A few moments later the tea arrived at the door, complete with biscuits. Lana thanked the man and set the tray down on the coffee table. She walked onto her balcony and watched the sunset.  
  
A few minutes later, Lana heard a voice behind her.  
  
You look as beautiful from behind as you do in the front.  
  
Lana turned around and found herself looking right into Xizor's face.  
  
You shouldn't sneak upon me like that, Xizor, Lana said taking a step backward. Shall we have tea? Lana said gesturing toward the room. And began to walk toward it. Xizor fell into step beside her and sat very close to her on the couch. He was not green as his usual self, rather a deep shade of red. She wondered why but didn't mention it to Xizor.  
  
All evening Lana and Xizor talked. Nearing the end of their visit, Xizor said,Lana, may I give you a kiss?  
  
Lana looked up in shock.  
  
Lana had barely said it and Xizor kissed her. He put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck. They sat there for a long moment. Lana suddenly broke away and released her grip on him. They both looked at each other.  
  
Xizor, you had better go. But he did not release his grip on her. You know I can't do this. She tried to stand up, but he pulled her back down. He tried to kiss her, but she slapped him, which got him by surprise. That gave her enough time to stand up and get a few feet away from him. He smiled and stood up and walked over to her. She was backed against the wall. He picked her up and headed toward the bed. She struggled, but she was locked in his strong grip. Then an idea popped into her head.  
  
She surrendered to the flow of the force and called to her lightsaber. It flew across the room, into her hand. She held it against his neck.  
  
Put me down. He put her down and backed away. Xizor, you had better go. He then left. After Xizor left, Lana was still in shock, but she undressed, got into bed, and went to sleep.


	5. Now Part 5

This is something I wrote like six years ago. If you hate it, I don't care. I don't own Star Wars. Only Lana, Michael, and this storyline.  
  
Kara Metallium  
  
Now - Part 5  
  
They approached Boba Fett's ship, Slave I. Lana felt for any life forms on the ship. One and it was unconscious. Come on, wake up!' As they neared the ship Lana engaged the tractor beam and pulled Slave I on board Dark Side. Lana nearly ran all the way to the landing bay after she sealed the safety doors. By the time she got there she wasn't even breathing hard. Luke arrived a minute later, panting.  
  
You run fast, he remarked. Lana shrugged and approached the ship. It looked like it had been rammed by a very large object. When she was within fifteen feet of it, the hatch opened.  
  
Lana ran on board, searching with her grasp of the force. She found Boba in the cockpit. It looked like he had fell unconscious right after he had sent the message. Lana widened her eyes, that meant he had been unconscious for a week. She turned the seat and switched on her medical reader. Its many lights blinked for a moment and then gave her a full readout of his condition. Fractured ribs, broken right leg, and in a state of terrible health. Lana turned and nearly fell down. She had crashed right into Luke, who had been reading over her shoulder. Strange,' she thought, I should of known he was there.'  
  
Luke, go back to the medical bay and bring the stretcher. It's in the large metal locker to the right.  
  
Without replying, Luke ran off the ship. Lana picked up Boba Fett's gloved hand. She suddenly squeezed it tight and let it drop. All of the sudden, the bounty hunter moved. Lana was shocked and stepped back, the T- visored helmet turned to her.  
  
It wasn't a statement, nor a question. It was more like a sigh of relief. he said again,Thank you for coming.  
  
Lana began.  
  
Luke suddenly came in carrying the stretcher. The two, grown men looked at each other. It was a long time before anyone spoke. Lana finally broke the silence by grabbing the stretcher and brought it over to the bounty hunter.  
  
She threw a look at Luke,Come on, help me get him on it.  
  
Luke strode over and picked up him by the arms. Both men grunted. Lana made a quick support for Boba Fett's leg.  
  
Luke and Lana picked the stretcher up and proceeded to the medical bay. When they got there, Lana told Luke to call Mara and tell her to set course for home. Lana turned around to find the bounty hunter looking at her in his mask.  
  
Perhaps, you would like to remove your helmet, she said, gesturing toward it. He did not reply, but merely took it off. She could see scratches all across his face. Some were bleeding and looked pretty nasty. Do you want painkiller?  
  
  
  
She shrugged and removed the leg support, plus the armor, and started to set it. He groaned the whole way through. When she was done, she retrieved a needle and injected the contents into his blood stream. The contents of the needle, highly concentrated bacta, would increase the level of white blood cells in his body. The densely numbered cells would then attack the injured parts of his body, causing him to heal faster than normal. Most people who were injured as he was, would normally just be dunked in the bacta tank for two days. But she didn't have one aboard the ship.  
  
After she cleaned the needle, and turned around, the bacta was already working. The scratches on his face were healing and closing up.  
  
Feel better? asked Lana.  
  
Yes, thank you, replied Boba Fett in his usual expressionless voice.  
  
Any idea what hit your ship?  
  
I'm not sure, he said as he got up.  
  
You better rest for a while, she said, walking over.  
  
I've fought with worse.  
  
Is that so, she said with a touch of sarcasm, well your not fighting now, so lay back down. He continued to get up. Her expression was still neutral, but Lana was burning up inside. I mean it Boba Fett. Lay down, now.  
  
The bounty hunter looked at her, he knew her. There was a quiet menace in those words. He knew he could not get into a fight in his condition, especially with her, as much as he would like too. It was not often that he got a challenge. Last time they had fought, she had won. It had surprised him, he did not remember how it felt to lose. For he was Boba Fett, the most notorious and feared bounty hunter in the galaxy. He was always the one that emerged with the prize. And she had out done him, though she had an advantage, the force. But then again, she had not used it at all,' he thought. The bounty hunter sat back down.  
  
she said with satisfaction in her voice,you'll get your strength back soon enough. Just rest for now. She turned and left.  
  
***  
  
After they landed, Lana and Luke loaded Boba Fett on to a stretcher. As they carried him down the ramp and across the hanger, Michael came running up.  
  
Mom, is this the bounty hunter? asked Michael, gazing at Boba Fett.  
  
Lana hesitated, then said, Boba Fett stared at Lana, showing no expression. Just then, Mara walked over. She looked at the bounty hunter in disgust. Lana said quickly, Michael, will you go open the door?  
  
Michael got the hint,Sure, Mom, and he ran over to the large doors of the fortress.  
  
How do we know your not going to go sneaking around Fett? Mara asked.  
  
I promised many years ago to Lana that I would never capture, sabotage, or spy. This is neutral ground.  
  
Promises can be broken, said Mara with a sneer.  
  
Boba Fett sat straight up despite the condition and pain that he was in. In a low, menacing voice he answered,I don't break promises. The meaning was clear and Mara got it. With a nod of her head she strode over to where Michael was. There was no conversation between anyone from there on.  
  
***  
  
When Lana awoke in the morning, her first thought was Boba Fett. She quickly got up and headed over to her security terminal. It was built into the wall, a few feet from her bed.  
  
Lana pushed one of the many buttons, Boba was fast asleep in the large bed. She smiled. She thought about the time when she had been captured by him. Oh, never mind,' she told herself. It was time to go wake Michael.  
  
***  
  
He suddenly opened his eyes and sat up with a start. What a bad dream he had had. He looked at his surroundings. He was in Lana's palace.   
  
He rose and got dressed, he put on a jumpsuit, from the large selection of clothes in the closet. He opened the door and walked down the many corridors. He almost forgot the way to Lana's room. It had been a long time. A long time.  
  
***  
  
There was a knock on Lana's door.  
  
Come in, she said. She had just finished dressing. She had slipped on a jumpsuit, to get ready for her daily training with Michael. Boba walked in. Good morning, she said,is there something you want?  
  
Where are you going?.  
  
I have to go teach Michael, will you join me?  
  
Sure, Lana. She picked up her lightsaber and they walked out the door together.  
  
***  
  
When they arrived, Michael was fighting with Luke. She watched them silently for minutes. While they fought, Luke was telling Michael about the light side of the force. When they were done, Lana walked over to Luke. Michael saw the look in his mother's eyes.  
  
Mom, don't, he said. She looked at him and he shut up. When she was but a few feet from Luke, she ignited her lightsaber. She swung and he scrambled back. He quickly turned on his.  
  
Lana felt the flow of the force, and also saw the two sides of it. She chose the dark. Hatred filled her, how could he have the gall to mess with her training. Michael was her pupil, not his. She set her jaw and swung hard, a stroke that could of cut Luke cleanly in half. He pulled his blade up and neatly blocked the attack. She came close and they locked blades. The hissing of the two emerald green lightsabers filled the air. She twitched the lightsaber, as if to distract him. Instead, she kicked at his leg to break the knee joint. But he saw that coming, Luke jumped, and as he came down to land, she crouched and tripped him with her right leg. She stood up quickly, cocked her her blade over her her right shoulder, and hacked forty-five degrees at the base of his neck. In theory, it was supposed to work, but at the last instant, Luke rolled to his left. The blade of the lightsaber left a large, dark cleft in the floor.  
  
She switched off her lightsaber, she had worked off enough of her anger to think coolly now. But she was still jealous, she turned and walked out the door.  
  
***  
  
Luke and Michael looked at each other.  
  
What was that all about? Luke asked.  
  
I'm not quite sure, answered Michael.  
  
While they were talking, Boba Fett crept out the door and ran down the hall to where Lana was walking.  
  
he asked.  
  
You figure it out, she said,Michael is my pupil, not Luke's.  
  
  
  
Lana stopped, turned, and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
she growled,Stay out of my personal life, I stay out of yours.  
  
Boba Fett took her by the shoulders. You intruded once, he said.  
  
She shook him off. That was a long time ago, Lana insisted.  
  
That's beside the point.  
  
  
  
You can't change the fact Luke was teaching Michael, why not let Michael become a Jedi Master instead of a Sith Lord? You said yourself that you embrace both sides of the force, Boba pointed out.  
  
Lana ran down the hall and slammed her door in his face, and locked it. She put her head against the door, stood there and sobbed.  
  
***  
  
  
Mara quickly put her head in Lana's door.  
  
Lana, I've got to take care of important business. Luke said he would stay here until he got back. I don't know how long it will be until I get back. Okay?  
  
she said with a sigh.  
  
***  
  
There was a knock on the door. Lana was on her bed reading, she quickly hid the book as the door opened. Luke walked in.  
  
What do you want? she asked coldly.  
  
What was that fight about this morning?  
  
You figure it out, she said with a sneer. She hopped off the bed and walked to the window and looked out.  
  
  
  
She turned around quickly, with tears in her eyes. Luke, go away.  
  
Luke looked at her. His heart ached, he couldn't stand to see her in pain.  
  
Luke, go away, she repeated. A tear ran down her cheek. She turned back to the window, as if to hide from Luke that she was crying. He walked up behind her. She turned to him, tears were going uncontrollably down her cheeks now.  
  
Why can't you just go? Just leave me alone? Just let me suffer in peace? she demanded.  
  
Suffer?' he asked himself. He hugged her and tried to comfort her. She continued to cry as she hugged him back. Then she pulled away, No, no! It can't be this way! she ran out the door. Leaving Luke alone in the room.  
  
***  
  
Lana continued running down the hall. She took the turbolift to the highest of the towers that rose above her castle. When she got to the highest room in the highest tower, she sat down on the pad in the middle of the sanctuary. She forced herself into the lotus position and put herself in a Jedi trance.   
  
***  
  
Walking through the corridors, fully concealed in his armor, Boba Fett stalked the halls in search of Lana. He walked down narrow tunnels, the only light coming from gloomy glowlamps on the walls. He came to a turbolift. Instinctively, he told the lift to take him to the highest floor.  
  
When he arrived, he saw Lana in meditation, or perhaps,' he thought, a trance.'  
  
She immediately flew against the wall, as if somebody had picked her up and thrown her. As soon as she recovered, she glared at Fett.  
  
What do you want? then she realized what he was wearing,Are you going? she asked earnestly.  
  
Yes, why?  
  
She stood up. Her cheeks became red from blushing,I was, uh, hoping you could stay longer. I mean, with your leg still healing and all.  
  
  
  
she looked up hopefully.  
  
I know you feel the same stirrings as I do. I know you think, just perhaps, we could be together again. But it's in the past. You know we can't be together. We can't be what we once were.  
  
She nodded,I understand, she looked away. He knew she was silently crying.  
  
Lana, try to understand, he said reaching out toward her.  
  
Do me one thing, she said, without turning around,Just go away. I don't want to see you as long as I live.  
  
  
  
Just go. Now! Please!  
  
Boba Fett couldn't stand it any longer. Any emotions at all he had, diminished with those final words. Without another word he left and did not look back.  
  
***  
  
Lana returned, crying, to her room. She could stand what she had just done. She could barely live with what she had just done. Lana knew what she needed. She needed someone's strong arms around her, telling her it was all right. She seemed to see a person in the room, walking to her, comforting her, but it was just an illusion. Not real,' she thought. It was evening now, the stars of the galaxy shown brightly in the sky. She walked out onto her balcony. She looked at the stars. She picked out her favorite ones, Orion's Belt. It just sparked imagination in her, filled her with a warm glow. She was lost in the beauty and serenity of the night. Then she felt an arm close around her. She looked up, it was Luke. He smiled and stroked her hair. Surprising Luke and even herself, she laid her head on his shoulder. He adjusted his arm to the new position.  
  
What is your favorite star? she found herself asking.  
  
He pointed to the brightest star,That one, he replied.  
  
It is beautiful, she said.  
  
She straightened herself and broke the grasp he had on her. She walked back inside, Luke followed her.  
  
What is it? he asked.  
  
she said turning to face him, she faltered. I don't know where to begin with you. Your just so understanding and willing to listen. I'm just not used to that. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I-she faltered again. The more I'm around you the more my feelings get confused. I just don't know about you.  
  
Lana, it is awkward for me too. But I can't deny the feelings I have toward you. Some things will never change.  
  
She shook her head,Listen to you, you sound so much like your father. It makes me so depressed. That's why I get angry at you. You act so much like him, it just makes my heart break. Don't you see? she said looking at him,It puts me in agony.  
  
Luke started to say something, but instead he left.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, when Luke awoke, he saw Michael hovering over him.  
  
he asked.  
  
Can you teach me some more?  
  
You have to ask your mother.  
  
I did. She said yes.  
  
Luke probed him to see if he was lying, he wasn't. Surprised, he replied,Meet me there. With a nod of his head, Michael left the room. Odd,' Luke thought.  
  
***  
  
When Luke got there, Michael and Lana were doing some intensive fighting. When they stopped, Lana walked quickly out the door. Luke and Michael continued the fight.  
  
***  
  
Luke walked in before Lana could say anything. To his surprise, instead of wearing the usual jumpsuit. Lana was in a tight fitting dress. She took a step back and turned and walked out to the balcony. Luke stood there wondering if he should follow her or not. He did.  
  
Why did you let me teach Michael? he asked.  
  
It was for my own private reasons.  
  
Why are you dressed up?  
  
I just wanted to see what I looked like in it again.  
  
You look beautiful.  
  
She turned,Thank you, she turned back and looked off into the distance.  
  
Lana, would you come back with me? And Michael too. I could take you to meet my sister and her husband. You could meet all my friends. I want them to meet you. You've been isolated too long, and Michael needs to see the galaxy. What do you say?  
  
Lana hesitated and looked at him straight in the eyes. She seemed to study him for the first time.   
  
He drew his arm around her and held her close. He bent down and kissed her cheek. Her skin felt smooth under his lips. He pulled away and walked back to her door. She followed him there.  
  
she said,  
  
He smiled and left.  



	6. Part 6

This is something I wrote like six years ago. If you hate it, I don't care. I don't own Star Wars. Only Lana, Michael, and this storyline.  
  
Kara Metallium  
  
Part 6  
  
Mara waited on board the Jade's Fire, Luke and Lana walked in together, with Michael behind them. Luke and Lana?' Mara thought to herself. She felt as something had vanished right then, I'm jealous!' She couldn't believe it. But of who? Lana or Luke?'  
  
Mara led them to the cockpit.  
  
Where are we going? asked Lana.  
  
I'm going to drop you three off at Coruscant and I am going to secure a business transaction, Mara replied.  
  
***  
  
  
They spent three days in hyperspace. When they arrived it was nighttime. Luckily, Mara had gotten clearance to Leia Organa's private landing platform. As Lana came down the ramp she saw two people and a droid. The droid was busily arguing with the man, his golden plating gleamed from Coruscant's many lights. The woman was trying to ignore them and met Lana at the bottom of the ramp, She shook her hand and smiled warmly.  
  
Lana, right? she asked. She had on a beautiful, blue dress, that glittered in the moonlight.  
  
Yes, and you?  
  
Leia Organa Solo.  
  
Oh yes, Lana replied,I remember Luke telling me about you. I am so very glad to meet you. By this time the man and the droid had joined them and Luke, Michael, and Mara were coming down the ramp.  
  
I'm Han Solo, said the man and shook hands.  
  
And I am See- Threepio, Human Cyborg Relat- began Threepio.  
  
I think she's heard enough, Han cut in.  
  
Well, really, said Threepio and walked away all huffy.  
  
she said to Han,I never really had much use for droids, I did everything myself.  
  
Me too, said Han.  
  
Maybe we had better go inside, said Luke cutting off all conversation. Leia nodded and they all headed inside.  
  
***  
  
Mara had left for her business transaction. Michael was talking to Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin, who were introduced as Leia and Han's children. Lana and Han were deep in conversation. Though they had come from completely different worlds, Han and Lana were alike in many ways. Over in the corner, Threepio was busily conversing with a barrel shaped droid, named R2- D2. Luke and Leia were in the kitchen fixing cups of stim tea.  
  
Luke, you like her don't you?asked Leia.  
  
Well, I, wouldn't exactly say-  
  
Luke stop trying to cover it up, it is apparent to me. So, she said moving to another subject,What are you two doing tomorrow?  
  
Lana wants to go see the Imperial Palace.  
  
Really, why?  
  
I don't think you want to know.  
  
Try me, said Leia, turning to Luke.  
  
She wants to see her old room were she stayed.  
  
Stayed when?  
  
When she was training under father. Leia, Luke said turning to her,she's Palpatine's daughter.  
  
Leia gasped,Luke, why? Of all the people in this galaxy, Palpatine's daughter?  
  
Leia, we came from Vader.  
  
Yes, but he crossed over before he died. Oh yes, she said throwing her hands up in the air,How appropriate, Palpatine's daughter and Vader's son together. It's picture perfect.  
  
Leia, please don't say anything, Luke said.  
  
Leia stopped and looked at him. She could see the silent pleading in his eyes. He really does love her,' she thought. All right, Luke, but just be careful.  
  
I will, he said with a smile and took the tray of tea into the other room.   
  
I just hope he knows what he's doing,' she thought.  
  



	7. Part 7

This is something I wrote like six years ago. If you hate it, I don't care. I don't own Star Wars. Only Lana, Michael, and this storyline.  
  
Kara Metallium  
  
Part 7  
  
The next day, Lana and Luke took a shuttle to the Imperial Palace. Michael had been left to spend the day with the twins and Threepio, they were all going to see the intergalactic zoo. It had been all over the news that they had a new rancor, donated to the zoo by the witches of Dathomir.  
  
As they left the shuttle, Lana looked with memories dating back to when she had been first brought to the palace. It didn't look that altogether different. She eagerly walked down halls and corridors to a certain place on one of the walls of one of the hallways. There was a slight knick in the wall, so small you didn't even notice it. Apparently no one had, because as Lana pushed at it, a groaning could be heard of unoiled gears. A small alcove appeared, Lana gestured Luke inside and stepped in right behind him.  
  
Lana said, a door slid closed and a whoosh was heard, then the small capsule dropped. The ride ended abruptly and as it came to a stop. Lana said,Clearance 11. A wall immediately slid open and Lana and Luke stepped into the room.  
  
There were two large windows on the opposite wall, with one way glass. And, what appeared to be, a holographic projector, which Luke soon found that it projected a holographic wall so the windows would not be noticed from the outside. The room was empty, save for a terminal on one wall. It looked as if someone had cleaned everything out. Luke could see mild surprise on Lana's face. She walked over to the terminal and punched a few keys and a small box slid out from the wall. She hurried over to it and opened it and its contents spilled out. She picked up sheets of flimsy, a small holographic projector, and a Jedi holocron.  
  
When Luke saw the holocron, he walked over quickly and knelt beside her as she put the contents back in the box. As she locked it, she looked at Luke.  
  
I have what I came for, let's go. We can look at it later. Luke nodded and they walked toward the capsule.  
  
***  
  
Who's this? Luke asked, holding up one of the many sheets of flimsy.  
  
That's the Jedi master that I stayed with until I was captured by the Emperor. He raised me as his own, he never told me that Palpatine was my father.  
  
  
  
Just then the door chimed and Luke got up to answer it. Lana stacked the flimsy sheets and put them back in the box; she took the holographic projector out of the box. Lana heard voices in the hall.  
  
Michael and Luke came in the room. Lana gestured Michael to her. She held out the holographic projector. Michael took it and set it on the table and pushed the play button.  
  
A faded, washed-out hologram of a man, a half meter tall, was projected onto the table. He began to speak.  
  
Hannah, Hannah. There isn't much time before they execute me. Please keep this with you. I suppose I should tell you what I never did.  
  
Your real name is Lana. Your father is truly Palpatine, though I regret to inform you. Your mother was lucky she escaped with you from Palpatine's court. She came to me, and she lived with me until she died giving birth to you. I am, or was, a Jedi Knight, running for my life and taking the Emperor's child with me. I was in a terrible position you see. If I were to reveal to you that you were Palpatine's child, well, you might have wanted to go to him. Instead of living on the run, I mean. Please forgive me, for not telling you. Your mother's name was dear and sweet just as she was, how she took up with Palpatine I'll never- Just then you could hear footsteps in the background, and a respirator. The man turned toward the door, then turned back and quickly hid the holographic projector's view. Though it was still recording. Another voice was heard.  
  
Well, Jyn Iona, it is time to meet your destiny, Darth Vader's voice was loud and clear. You could hear the crushing of bones and then a body fall to the floor.  
  
Lana quickly got up and pushed the stop button. Michael and Lana looked quietly at each other, then Michael asked,Who killed Jyn?  
  
Darth Vader, she answered quietly.  
  
Who's that? he asked.  
  
She gestured toward Luke,His father, she answered.


	8. Part 8

This is something I wrote like six years ago. If you hate it, I don't care. I don't own Star Wars. Only Lana, Michael, and this storyline.  
  
Kara Metallium  
  
Part 8  
  
asked Lana. Michael had gone to bed. Lana said again, Why did you have to be his son? Why did you bring me here? Why do you even bother with me? What do you see in me that's worth while? Why?  
  
said Luke walking to her. I see a beautiful person inside you, that doesn't seem to know that she is there. I see a wonderful prospect for you and Michael to both become Jedi Knights.  
  
she exploded, anger coursed through her,You brought me here with my son, so you could train us to be Jedi? You may train Michael to be Jedi, but I will not turn. I will never bend to your will.  
  
Lana, you said that to your father, and look where that got you. You have so much potential-  
  
Luke, if that's why you brought me here, forget it. I'm leaving tomorrow, with or without Michael.  
  
Don't leave, he said walking to her. As he got to her she slapped him, hard. She immediately felt sorry, but, ignoring her instincts, she ran toward the balcony and jumped over it.  
  
She landed ten feet down, on another balcony reaching out farther. Luckily, no one was home so she left the apartment and raced toward the turbolift. She took it to the scum ridden bowels of Coruscant and she drowned her sorrows in a local bar.  
  
***  
  
Luke stood stunned that Lana had hit him. He saw here race toward the balcony and leap over it. He ran to the balcony, just in time to see her enter an apartment below.  
  
He was heartbroken. Why?' he asked himself, why does this keep happening to me?'  
  
***  
  
Despite her tear streaked face and the fact that her hair was a mess. About all the males in the place had offered to by her a drink.  
  
Lana told all of them that she had broken up with her boyfriend. Most of them, not surprising, invited her back to their place. Hoping intentionally to get lucky.' Everyone she refused. Finally she got fed up and headed back to her apartment.  
  
***  
  
After he saw Lana land on the balcony, Luke sat down in one chair and cried. He did not shed tears of grief, but of pain. He cried for his unfair luck with women. Gariel had married Pter Thanas and then died onboard a starship. Callista had disappeared into the far reaches of space. The Mistyl girl, finally finding her real home. Only for him to be rejected by her community. Why did this happen to him? Why? Why? Why? It was so unfair.  
  
He heard the door slide open and soft padding of feet. He looked up, just as Lana entered the room. They looked at each other's tear stricken face.  
  
***  
  
Lana had never seen a man cry before. Seeing Luke Skywalker, the great Jedi Master, with tears on his face, made her forget her own sorrows. As she walked to him, he stood up. She put her arms around him in a comforting hug. He hugged her back fiercely, crying softly.  
  
she murmured,I'm so sorry. There, she had said it, there was nothing left to say. It felt strange, she admitted to herself, to comfort a great Jedi Master. They hugged each other, until the heavings in his chest became fewer and finally stopped. This time, it was Luke that broke their embrace.  
  
He did not say anything, but instead walked to the balcony. She followed him. Upon reaching his side, he turned to her.  
  
I love you, he blurted out. Though she had known it, she looked at him startled.  
  
she said,  
  
Your potential-  
  
she said sharply,Name other reasons, my force potential has nothing to do with this.  
  
He began again,Your smart, beautiful, funnyWhat else is there to say?  
  
How about,Kiss me already!'? He smiled and bent his head down and kissed her. As he drew away, she had a funny look on her face.  
  
Was that it? she asked,I am pretty disappointed if that was it.  
  
He smiled and kissed her again. As he was slowly pulled away, she put her arms around his neck to keep him from doing so. He slipped his arms around her waist.  
  
In the moonlight, stood two figures entwined together.


	9. Part 9

This is something I wrote like six years ago. If you hate it, I don't care. I don't own Star Wars. Only Lana, Michael, and this storyline.  
  
Kara Metallium  
  
Part 9  
  
Lana awoke with Michael staring her in the face.  
  
Mom, can I apply to the Jedi Academy?  
  
she said sitting straight up. She thought back to her conversation with Luke.  
  
she said.  
  
Wow, thanks Mom! I love you! and he hugged her.  
  
Your welcome. Now, what's for breakfast?  
  
***  
  
Lana was talking with the gate keeper of her holocron. Discussing the subject of controlling both the dark and the light. As the door chimed, she quickly turned it off and answered the door.  
  
Oh, hi Luke.  
  
I want to talk about Michael's application to the Academy, said Luke stepping in.  
  
said Lana. Let me put the holocron away.  
  
As she walked out of the room, Luke followed her. He looked unconsciously toward the bed and then to Lana. Lana opened her strong box and put the holocron in it. As she did so, a picture fluttered out. Luke bent to retrieve it. It was of a man with Lana, his arm around her waist. Something was fairly familiar about him.  
  
Who's this? Luke asked.  
  
Oh, nobody, she said quickly,It doesn't matter anyway, it was a long time ago.  
  
Then it hit Luke,This is Boba Fett, isn't it?  
  
I said it doesn't matter, she said looking at Luke and snatching the picture from his hand.  
  
Then why are you keeping the picture?  
  
Why are you interrogating me? It's my picture, I'll do what I please with it.  
  
Luke was jealous,Your still in love with him aren't you?  
  
Luke, why?  
  
Answer me.  
  
She stared at him a moment and then walked to him. She pulled his face close to hers and kissed him forcefully.   
  
Does that answer your question?  
  
He stared at her for a moment.   
  
and she started to walk out of the room. Luke grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and kissed her. He kissed her again. Lana tried to push him away, but his grip was too strong. He picked her up and carried her toward the bed. She tried to struggle, but it was useless. She called for her lightsaber, but he pushed away before it came close. He laid her on the bed, she tried to get up, she tried to run. She couldn't move. He called for her lightsaber, he switched it on and held it high above her in a striking pose. He plunged it down, down-  
  
***  
  
said Lana sitting up in bed. It had all been a dream, a horrible dream. Covered in cold sweat, she shivered, and got up to make a pot of tea.  
  
***  
  
Lana stayed up all night thinking about her horrible dream. Luke wasn't like that, Xizor was. But Xizor was dead, even though she hated him for so many things. She had actually liked him though, because she had seen a part of herself in him. Though, he hadn't really trusted anybody, only his HRD, Guri. She was glad of one thing he hadn't been, force sensitive, he would of been unstoppable.  
  
What really had scared Lana about the dream, was that she had a picture just like the one Luke had seen in the dream. Tucked away in the bottom of the box, it was her only picture of Boba and her together. She was still in love with Boba Fett, if only she hadn't-  
  
Oh, stop it!' she thought furiously to herself. You've got a Jedi Master that's practically ready to marry you. And your swooning over a man who hunts people for a living. Which is it? A bounty hunter or a Jedi Master?'  
  
Unfortunately, she couldn't answer, because Luke walked into the room. She quickly shut the box.  
  
Uh, hi Luke.  
  
Hello, Lana. I've come to discuss Michael's academy application.  
  
Sure, just let me put this box away.  
  
She got up and walked into the other room, Luke followed her. Lana picked up the holocron and put it in the box. A picture fluttered over by Luke's feet. Boba's picture. Luke picked it up.  
  
Who's this? Luke asked with interest.  
  
Lana was mortified,Boba Fett.  
  
Oh, I thought he looked familiar, and Luke handed her the picture.  
  
So what about Michael's application? asked Lana walking back in to the other room.  
  
I need to know who his father is.  
  
Lana was startled and sat down in the chair. Luke sat down too.  
  
Luke, I-I can't tell you.  
  
Lana, I need to know.  
  
She sighed and fished the image of Boba out of her mind, then she popped it into Luke's. He looked stunned, and then looked at her.  
  
he exclaimed.  
  
Yes, him. She got up and walked out of the room. She laid on her bed and called to her lightsaber. When it came she began adjusting the wiring inside. Finally, she gave up and hopped off the bed. She walked back in the living room and passed Luke. He looked like he was in a trance. She turned back and ran into her room. She gathered her belongs and put them in a pack. Her lightsaber in her hand, she walked back in the living room. She looked at Luke, she sighed. Walking over to him, she crouched down and gave him a long kiss. When she pulled away, his eyes were open. She got up and ran out the door. She heard footsteps after her and,Lana, wait!  
  
She ran to a hanger and hid behind a ship. Luke found her and the chase was on. Why are you doing this?'   
  
Luke, I love you. But I need to get away.'  
  
Luke finally cornered her unfortunately.  
  
Luke, please let me go.  
  
Lana, why are you doing this?  
  
I, uh, Luke, please don't ask me to.  
  
Tell me.  
  
This is my chance, a Jedi Master or a bounty hunter.' I'm not sure whether I love you, Luke.  
  
Luke's face twisted with pain.  
  
Lana was distressed, she didn't know what to do. She really wished she wasn't alive at that moment. Quickly, while Luke was looking away, she snatched her lightsaber from her belt. She placed it against her chest and prepared to push the button.   
  
Luke looked up just in time, and he flung his hand up. It hit the lightsaber, which had been turned on at the blow. Instead of killing Lana, it had only slashed her sleeve. Lana dropped the lightsaber, backed up and turned to run, but slammed her head into an overhanging and fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
***  
  
Luke saw Lana back up and turn to run, then slam into an overhanging. He sighed, picked Lana up, and carried her back to his apartment.  
  
***  
  
Lana awoke. She was lying on a bed that wasn't hers. She recognized that she was in Luke's apartments. Why he had brought her here, she didn't know. She saw her pack on the chair. Quietly, she got up and reached for the pack. She walked toward the window and opened it. As she put one leg out the window, an arm, Luke's, wrapped around her waist and pulled her back in. She tried to stand up. She fell, pulling Luke down with her. He landed on top of her. She tried to get, but Luke pinned her to the ground.  
  
  
  
Luke let me go-  
  
Why are you doing this?  
  
Lana finally stopped struggling and looked at Luke.  
  
First, let me up, Luke complied and Lana stood up and then sat down on the bed,I have to find my destiny, Luke, I have to find out who I really love.  
  
Luke, sitting beside her, looked away. She lifted his chin toward her, It's not that I don't love you Luke. I just can't decide between you and Fett. I have to find him. I have to know if he holds, in his heart, any love left for me. If not, then I will come back to you, and stay with you until I die.  
  
I'm coming with you, he said suddenly. Your not leaving my sight until I know you don't want me any more.  
  
Luke, I don't know if that's such a good idea.  
  
Lana, I need you. Please try to understand.  
  
Lana seemed to study Luke for a moment. All right, Luke. You can come with me.  
  
***  
  
Lana was lying on her bed when Luke came in.  
  
Oh, hi Luke.  
  
Lana, can R2 come with us?  
  
  
  
Luke walked to the bed and sat down beside her. He stroked her hair,You know I love you.  
  
Of course I do,said Lana as she sat up beside Luke. She cuddled up next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Luke took her chin in his hand and pulled it close to his face. He kissed her passionately. As he pulled away, Lana threw her arms around him and hugged him. What am I doing?,' she thought. Do I really love this man?'


	10. Mysterious Part 11

I don't own Star Wars. Just this storyline crap below.  
  
This is various crap from other drafts of the story. You see I wrote this story 6 yrs ago and I had worked on it for a year and a half before that. Revising it and revising it. I went through 3 full drafts before I finally settled on this one and never finished it. I wish I had saved my old drafts just to see what type of crap I turned out then, but this file is all that remains. I thought whoever has read the story up until this point might find it interesting to see old workings behind it. Who knows? Maybe I'll finish the story. Maybe you can email me with a continuation to inspire me to finish it. Or you can start writing your own with the stuff here. Just make a little acknowledgment to me when you post it.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Kara Metallium ^_~!  
  
Lana had been summoned to her father's throne room, because there was a new student for Vader to train. Lana was very curious. When she walked into his throne room, there was the other student. He was tall and had blond hair with green eyes.  
Ah, Lana, said Palpatine,I glad you finally decided to join us. You will train with Brice in the ways of the force. Escort Brice to his room. Brice and Lana left.  
I want Lana to have a force sensitive child, said the Emperor as he turned to Vader in his form chair.  
But my master. Why Brice? Do you think that it is-  
the Emperor finished,Hah! Vader your mind is like an open book to me. I am aware that you have developed feelings toward my daughter. I would let you, but you are more machine than man. Do you not remember at the ball, when that droid mistook you for one?  
Vader turned and left. He passed through the doors of the Emperor's chamber, passed the royal guards, and down the corridor to his shuttle. He boarded it and gazed out the window. He thoughts drifted back to that uneventful evening.  
_Though, _he thought,_ there was something vaguely familiar about that droid. Never mind, but what about Lana?_ He asked himself. _I have to get her away from here._  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------ There's your room, Brad. Mine's down the hall.  
Could I see your room, Lana?  
Well, I was going to take a shower, but you can come in if you like.  
  
In Lana's room, Brad explored while Lana took a shower. He looked at her lightsaber. He also found a journal. He read about the latest date Lana had seen Xizor. Where he had asked her to marry him. Brad had been in love with Lana, but now he was not sure. _How could she even kiss me? All the while she knew this Xizor had asked to marry her.  
  
_Days later, Vader was alone teaching Brad to fight with a lightsaber.  
Brad, do you love Lana?  
I did.  
What happened?  
Xizor asked Lana to marry her.  
Vader nearly dropped his lightsaber in surprise.  
The lesson's over, he said to Brad. Xizor has gone to far this time, he murmured. Vader left Brad and headed toward the shuttle, he again needed to talk again with the Emperor about Xizor.  
  
Xizor, it has come to my attention that you have asked Lana to marry you.  
I have my lord, said Xizor with a small bow.  
Why did you not see me first on the issue?  
I love her, my Emperor.  
Well, thankfully for you. I think it is an excellent idea. Have the wedding a month from now.  
My lord, do you think that is wise? I mean, shouldn't Lana have her say in it?  
Xizor, many cultures force their own offspring to marry, to their own ends or to the family's desire. This is my own desire. Do you wish to marry her or not?  
Yes, my lord.  
  
What do you mean I'm getting married? I don't want to marry anyone! Lana exclaimed.  
I am sorry Lana, but the Emperor wishes it. And it must be so, said Vader taking a step toward her.  
But it wasn't supposed to be this way, she said crying,I wasn't even going to say yes.  
Vader stepped close to Lana and hugged her. Lana cried until she at last fell asleep in his arms. _I must do something_, he thought._ Lana, I'm going to miss you, but this is the only way.  
_  
Dark Prince, there is a most unusual issue concerning Lord Vader, said Guri, his human replica droid, kneeling.  
What is it?  
There is an unusual drop in his stock of credits.  
That's odd. He hardly ever touches it. Guri, I want you to find out what he's doing.  
Yes, my prince.  
  
The next month, Vader was gone. It was said, to a secret planet. Every week he would appear on Coruscant for one day, usually to see Lana. Five days before the wedding, Vader asked Lana to accompany him on his ship to his secret planet.  
  
Lana, pack all your personal things. You will never see any of this again. You won't contact other people. Do not tell anybody about this.  
Where are we going?  
You will soon find out.  
  
A royal imperial guard entered the Emperor's most private chamber and said,My Emperor, the princess has left a note saying that she has run away. And it says that if you try to find her she will kill herself.  
  
Guri walked into Xizor's private sanctum and said,Lana is missing. She has left a note, saying she ran away. Any attempts to find her and she will kill herself.  
  
On the bridge of the _Executor_, Lana asked,So Vader, where are we going?  
You'll soon find out.  
  
As they approached the planet, Lana stared in awe. They boarded a shuttle and flew down to the planet. They landed, and came down the ramp.  
Stay here, said Vader, to the stormtroopers that had accompanied them. As they approached the large door, it opened, revealing a gaping hole. They walked down many long corridors, until they stopped at a particular door. Vader opened it, and they stepped inside. It was lavishly decorated, it was her room. Lana turned to Vader and looked at him for a moment, then suddenly hugged him.  
Thank you, Vader.  
Your welcome, Lana.  
But why?  
I love you, and with that Vader took his helmet off. He stepped close and kissed her. They stood there for minutes and finally broke away gasping for breath.  
Lana, I've got to go.  
Won't I ever see you again?  
  
Lana walked over and sat down on her enormous bed. Vader walked over to her and sat down beside her. Lana started to cry.  
What's wrong?  
I'm just so happy, cried Lana and hugged him.  
Look at me. Lana brought her gaze up to look at Vader. He kissed her again. On her lips, her cheek, her forehead, her neck, and returned to her lips.  
Vader, no.  
  
I can't, I, I, I . . . her voice trailed off in silence as he started to kiss her on the neck again.  
Vader, this isn't right. He stopped and looked at her.  
Very well, but you will soon come to your senses. I shall return within the week, with that he put his helmet back on and stormed out.  
Vader, wait! Lana called after him.  
But it was too late, he was gone. _Now what_, Lana thought. _Alone in this giant palace built for me, all alone. Well, it's mine, I might as well explore it._ And Lana walked toward the door.  
  
Lana was asleep when Vader entered the room. She was in the Jedi Library reading a book on Exar Kun. The most powerful Lord of the Sith. To meet Lana the next time, Vader had donned a new outfit. Which he had already in the castle and had slipped into. When Vader had put it on it was such a strange feeling. He actually felt naked without his armor, though he had dreamed of this moment for so long. But he was the Dark Lord of the Sith, he was one with the dark side, he could withstand anything. _Even Lana?_ Vader had shaken his head and tried to forget it, but the feeling was still there.  
His outfit was, of course, black. It was very appropriate: a coarsely woven cloak and cowl, a plain shirt and simple vest, pants and jacket, and knee-high boots. As he had walked in the room, he just looked at her and fell under her spell of beauty. He tried to resist temptation, but he submitted. He dropped his cloak on the floor and walked over to Lana, leaned down and kissed her. Lana's eyes immediately shot open. She brought her legs up and shoved him as hard as she could across the room. She grabbed her lightsaber and chose a fighting stance.  
All right, she said,Who are you?  
Vader laughed. Lana looked very irritated, suddenly she had a questioning look on her face.  
  
  
Her expression slid back into irritation,How could you do that?she demanded. I could of hurt you, you have no weapon, and she gestured to his right side.  
Vader walked to her again, grabbed her shoulders, and looked into her eyes. Do you really think you could actually hurt me?  
I don't know. If it came down to it, maybe, and she turned away. And walked toward a window and looked out.  
  
she spun around,you are everything I ever wanted, but I'm not sure I love you.  
Lana, I fell in love with you the first time you were brought to the Emperor. I hadn't felt that way in so long, I couldn't let that feeling go. And I told myself I wouldn't. Lana, I will be here until you give in. Just once, that's all I ask.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Luke heard a knock on his door, it was Lana.   
Luke, I- she began, looking at him. She seemed to find fault in the words. Instead, walked quickly to him. She took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately.  
When she finally let go, she said,I have been wanting to do that for so long.  
So have I, he replied and bent and kissed her. He felt her arms go around his neck and, responding, slipped his around her waist. They stood there, clung to each other, neither wanting it to end. But when it finally did, she slid her hands around his waist and laid her head on his chest, ever so gently.  
Luke, I love you so much. I want to be with you forever.  
I love you too.  
Luke took Lana's chin and brought it to his face, he kissed her. A long kiss that seemed to go on forever. While this was going on, Luke took a small, black box out of his pocket. When the kiss ended, he said,Lana, will you marry me?  
Only if you kiss me again.  
Luke smiled and kissed her.  
__________________________________________________________________  
Okay, new idea. Boba Fett captured Lana to bring her to the Emperor. They talk, Lana gets into Fett's head and asks him about his past. They feel the beginnings of love.  
Lana gets delivered. Yadda, yadda, yadda, Lana tells Luke about her past as they search for Fett. Lana gets the planet from Fett, it's his haven that nobody knows about. (He's rich from all those bounties remember.) They have sex, Lana has Michael. Fett and Lana argue, Fett leaves. Wonderful, ain't it?  
******************  
K, one more thang, all the crap above in those five pages is all about love or sex or both. None of it actually seems to be genuinely how people act. In fact\ that stuff is so fake, it's DISGUSTING!!! Get my point? LOL.


End file.
